


Differences

by penombrelilas (crookedspoon)



Series: slashthedrabble [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/penombrelilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For #43 "Role Reversal" at slashthedrabble and Aug 26, 2008 "You're all I know" at 31_days.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Differences

**Author's Note:**

> For #43 "Role Reversal" at slashthedrabble and Aug 26, 2008 "You're all I know" at 31_days.

Nothing else to call it but 'strange.' Strange seeing his own face hovering above him, like an inverted mirror image, strange hearing his voice choke on uncharacteristic noises. Upon closer inspection those were evidently Niou's fiery eyes clouded with desire, _his_ lips trembling to repress any sounds that would give away his identity.

Starting out as a game, a prank, it soon became a challenge, an experiment maybe, to determine how far they could abandon their differences, strengths and weaknesses to adopt others, even under physical strain.

They were the opposite of twins, so to speak. Instead of insisting upon their diversity, they would throw overboard every definition of themselves to become the other. For no reason at all. Maybe it was a kinky form of narcissism, being touched, kissed, taken by someone who looked, behaved like yourself. But Yagyuu doubted it. (Although Niou's sentiments were unknown to him.)

Surely, it needed more than glasses, wigs and make-up to change Niou's profile to look like his own, beginning with the thinner shape of his head and ending with the sharper tilt of his eyes. The inattentive might not notice these fine distinctions. But Yagyuu did, no matter who Niou impersonated.


End file.
